Sea, Tashi, & The Naruto Gang
by SasukeEmoAvenger
Summary: yep just what it says. just a bunch of drabbles. my friend tashi & me. please read & review. rated for language.
1. Sakura the Thief

An: Yep hi. hopes u all like it. italics still actions

* * *

Tashi: God my day was all like...blaw

Sasuke: Tashi...your annoying

Sea: HAHAHAHA!!! He said you were annoying!!!!

Sakura: For real Tashi, your day has been like that???

Sea: Hell yeah. She was acting like that in gym!!!

Sakura: Oh

Naruto: Tashi where's my ramen??? _glares & tashi_

Tashi: I didn't take it!!! I havn't seen your ramen

Sea: Umm...Naruto Tashi didn't take your ramen..._points at Sakura_...She did.

Naruto & Sakura: WHAT?!?!?!!?!?

Naruto: Sakura would never do that!!!! _pondering_ or maybe she would..._eyes Sakura_

Sea: _winks at Sasuke_

Sasuke: _sets bowl of ramen by Sakura's purse_

Sea: Uhh...Naruto...Sakura did take it. The bowl is sitting next to her purse. _points to ramen & purse_

Tashi: Yeah Naruto. _points where Sea is pointing _Its right there, next to her pink purse.

Naruto: _turns to where Tashi & Sea is pointing_ No way!!!! Sakura why did you take my ramen?!?!?!

Sakura: What?!?!?! I didn't take your ramen!!!! I've been framed!!!! _points to Itachi_ Itachi did it!!!!

Sasuke: WHAT?!?! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!?!?! IM GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!

Itachi: Oh, hi Sasuke, Tashi, Sea, Sakura, Naruto. What's up???

Sea: Hey Itachi, just trying to figure out why _Sakura_ stole Naruto's ramen

Tashi: Yeah, Sakura took it and put it next to her purse _points to Sakura's purse_

Itachi: Oh my god!!!! That is Sakura's purse and that is Naruto's ramen!!! Sakura how could you?!?!?!

Sakura: Dammit Itachi!!!! I didn't steal anything!!!!! Someone stole it and planted it there!!!

Tashi: Sakura it's not okay to lie

Sea: Especially when you have been caught red handed

Naruto: Yeah

Sasuke:...Sea

Sea: Yeah Sasuke???

Sasuke: Why havn't the police come to take Sakura to jail???

Sea: Because no one's turned her in

Tashi: Sea give me your cell phone and I'll turn her in

Sea: okay _tosses phone to Tashi_

Tashi: What's the number for 9-1-1???

Sasuke: 9-1-1

Tashi: Yeah now what's the number???

Sea: Tashi he said 9-1-1

Tashi: Yeah I know. Now what is the number???

Itachi: Just give Sea her phone and let her dial the number for you

Tashi: No!!! I can do it if someone would just give me the damn number!!!!

Sea: _rolls eyes_ Give me the damn phone

Tashi: NEVER!!!!!! _runs away_

Sea: Dammit

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Aren't you gonna go chase her down and get your phone back?

Sea: Nah, it was a tracfone and had like two minutes left on it. So if she wants to use it she will have to buy some more minutes.

Itachi: Oh. Hey, what happened to Naruto??? _points to Naruto_

Tashi: Here's your phone Sea. Oh and the po-po came and got Sakura. _looks at Naruto_ What happened to him?

Sasuke: Who noes, who cares??

Itachi: By the way, did Sakura really steal Naruto's ramen??

Sasuke: Nope. Me and Sea took it and planted it next to her purse which was actually Ino's

Ino: Tashi!!!! Why the hell did you steal my purse?!?!?!?

Tashi: I didn't. Sakura stole it along with Naruto's ramen, but it's okay cuz the po-po came and took her to jail

Ino: Oh. I'm bored. What do you guys wanna do???

Sea: Let's go get so ramen

Everyone: Ok. _walks away_

Naruto: Hey wait for me!!!!!!

* * *

An: please review. im not gonna update til i get 7 reviews


	2. Bets & Rapeable Hair

**An: **yeah. i was feelin generous so yeah. hope u like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bets & Rapeable Hair**

Sea: Oh my God!!! _points to Itachi _I love your hair!!!

Tashi: Yeah Itachi!!! So long, and pretty, and black. _runs hand through hair_ A lot like mine!!

Naruto: Except better!!! _points at Sasuke _And way better then Sasuke's

Itachi: _stares at Sasuke_ Naruto you idiot

Sasuke: What is so great about Itachi's hair? What about mine?

Sea: Neji!!! _points at Neji's hair_ I love your hair, too!!!

Tashi: Yeah!!! I love it too!!!

Neji: Thanks I guess

Sasuke: Oh, so his hair is better then mine, too?

Tashi: Why is Orochimaru sitting in that tree?? _points to tree'_

Sea: Oh my God!!! I love your hair, Orochimaru!!!!

Orochimaru: Why, I'm glad you love it.

Sea: But I still hate you.

Sakura: Hi guys. Hi fag that goes by 'Orochimaru' _waves_

Neji & Itachi: I thought you were in jail.

Sakura: I was. Oh my God!!! Neji, Itachi, & fag, I love your hair!!!

Sasuke: What about my hair?!?

Sea: It's looks like a duck's butt.

Tashi: Yeah, plus it's dangerous.

Sasuke: How the hell is it dangerous?!?!

Naruto: Like Tashi said, it's dangerous.

Sasuke: HOW?!?!

Itachi: It's too rapeable.

Neji: _nods_

Orochimaru: Yep

Sasuke: And their's isn't?!?!

Tashi: Nope

Sea: Yeah. Your's looks so much like a duck's butt, that if a duck flew by, it would try to rape your hair!!!

Sakura: Sasuke, a duck will never try to rape your hair.

Naruto: Bet you 5 bucks that one will rape his hair in 20 minutes.

Sakura: Deal

Tashi: Sea, 15 bucks says that a bird will shit on your head within 20 minutes.

Sea: 30 says it won't.

Tashi: Deal.

Neji: DOUBLE OR NOTHING ON IT SHITTIN ON OROCHIMARU!!!

Orochimaru: _glares_ 100 bucks on it shittin on Itachi!!!

Itachi: _sighs_ 500 bucks on it shittin on the ground.

Sasuke: I'm puttin 600 on shit on Itachi.

**8 minutes later**

Sasuke: _runs around with duck on head_ Get this duck off my head!!!!

Sakura: _stares _No...Frickin...Way

Naruto: Hand it over.

Itachi: Sasuke's 600, Orochimaru's 100, Neji's 60, Sea's 30, Tashi's 30, and my 500.

Tashi: MY MONEY!!!! _crys_

Sea: Oh well. There's more where that came from.

Orochimaru:...dammit. Dammit to Hell!!!!

Neji: Why? Why?

Sasuke: Let's see, Naruto got 5 bucks, Itachi got 1320 bucks, Sea, Tashi, Neji, & Orochimaru learned to never make a bet with Itachi, Sakura lost 5 bucks, and what did I get??? I got my hair raped by a fuckin duck!!!

Tashi: And you learned that your hair is rapeable.

* * *

**An: **yeah. where i got the idea. well i was sittin in band w/ tashi & a few of my other friends. i dont no what brought it up but tashi was like "you should write a chapter for Sea, Tashi, & The Naruto Gang where u & me r obsessin with neji, itachi, & orochimaru's hair. and sasuke gets his hair raped." yeah. now that my other friend brittany heard that, everytime this guy messes w/ my hair, she says "omg he tried to rape your hair!!!" yeah. R&R 


	3. The Posts Are Evil!

**An: **yeah, i was half asleep when i wrote this, so if it doesnt make sense, you no why. & i was bored so i threw in sasuke askin me out. yeah. sorry sasuke fangirls, but sasuke, neji, kiba, naruto, itachi all luv me. R&R!!! standard disclaimer inserted.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Posts Are Evil!!!**

_(Tashi, Sea, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, & Hinata are sitting on the bench outside of the local Wal-Mart)_

Naruto: I am so frickin bored.

Tashi: You're not the only one. _points at the group_

Sea: Well what can we do at Wal-Mart that doesn't involve me getting up and going inside to do something???

Ino: Oh, oh, oh!!! We can go shopping!!!

Shikamaru: But that involves Sea getting off her butt to go inside.

Sakura: Oh well, Tashi, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and me can go inside and shop.

Tashi: You guys go ahead. They're not very busy and I don't wanna go inside either.

Tenten: Whatever. Come on girls! _walks into Wal-Mart_

Kiba: What do we do now that they are gone???

Itachi: I don't know...What about you Sasuke???

Sasuke: I'm with Sea and Tashi, just sit on my ass 'til I find something interesting to do.

Neji: Shikamaru will probably end up watchin' the clouds, so I'm with Sea, Sasuke, and Tashi.

Naruto: Hey!!! I have an idea!!!!

Kiba: What do ya got???

Naruto: We have a contest, to see who can jump one of those posts as many times as they can, without gettin' hit in the balls!!!

Lee: Naruto, that is such a youthful idea!!! I'm in!!!

Kiba: Me, too. I have nothing better to do.

Naruto: You guys in???

Tashi:...

Sea: Umm...yeah. Me and Tashi aren't guys so yeah.

Itachi: I'm not that dumb.

Sasuke: Same here, bro, same here.

Naruto: Neji...you in or not???

Neji: Yea-No.

Kiba: Oh well. It's just us three.

Lee: Alright, I'll go first. _runs, jumps, and clears the jump_

Naruto: GO KIBA!!!

Kiba: This is so easy. _runs, jumps, and clears the jump_

Naruto: My turn!! My turn!! _runs, jumps, and gets hit in the balls_

Sea: This is so amusing

Tashi: Yes it is, Sea, yes it is.

Itachi: Surprisingly, it is.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Neji: _nods_

Naruto: _rolling on ground & holding self _OH MY GOD!!! MY BALLS!!!! MY BALLS!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Well, Naruto's out. Go Lee.

Naruto: THAT FRICKIN POST IS EVIL!!!!!

Lee: Alrighty!!! _runs, jumps & barely clears the jump_

Kiba: Almost didn't make it, Lee. Bet I can do better.

Lee: Fine, I'm laying 20 bucks down. _whips out 20 bucks_

Kiba: 'Kay. Anyone else wanna add to the pot???

Sea: Sure. I'll throw in 10 on Kiba clearin'.

Tashi: Same here.

Neji: Yeah, I have learned to never bet when Itachi is around, so I'll pass.

Itachi: Whatever, Neji. I'm puttin' 14.50 down on Kiba gettin' hit.

Sasuke: What the hell with the 14.50???

Itachi: Shut up and place your bet.

Sasuke: Fine. 18 on Kiba clearin' the jump.

Kiba: Everyone made there bet??? Shikamaru???

Shikamaru: _snores_

Neji: Yeah, he'll put 20 on me bettin'. _steals 20 bucks from Shikamaru_

Lee: 'Kay. Now do it, Kiba!!!!

Kiba: Fine!!!! _runs, jumps, &...CLEARS IT!!!!_

Sea: OH YEAH!!!! IN YOUR FACE LEE & ITACHI!!!!!

Itachi: Dammit...

Lee: No...No...NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! _crys_

Sasuke: Lee can get his money back if he can clear another jump.

Lee: YES!!!

Kiba: Just do it already.

Lee: Fine!!! _runs, jumps, &...BAM!!!!_

Kiba: Right in the kisser!!!!!

Lee: My dick, it is bleeeding!!!

Sasuke: Umm...Sea??

Sea: Yeah, Sasuke??

Sasuke: Will...you...go-go...out wi...with...me???

Sea: Yes and YES!!!!!!!

Itachi: What the hell, Sasuke??? That is so random and unlike you.

Tashi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!_ crys_

Sea: Sasuke, I will go out with you and Tashi hand over the green.

Neji: What the hell??? Did you guys like have a bet on Sasuke asking Sea out???

Sea: Yep and I won. Now...HAND IT OVER!!!!!!!

Tashi: _winces and pulls out 50 bucks _Fine..._sobs_...but I'll have you know, that I loved that 50 bucks.

Sea: Yeah, yeah. I don't care.

Naruto: OH MY FRICKIN BALLS!!!!! THEY HURT LIKE HELL!!!!!!

Lee: MINE TOO!!!!!!!! THAT POST IS EVIL!!!!

Kiba: Oh get over it you sore losers. I won and you lost. End of story.

Sasuke: _wraps arms around Sea _So where do you wanna go tonight???

Sea: Hmmmmmmmmmm...Pizza Hut sounds good.

Sasuke: Anything you want. _heads for Pizza Hut_

Itachi: Okay...that was just flat out strange.

Neji: Yeah. Why did you guys even make a bet like that, Tashi???

Tashi:...I'm going home. _walks home._

Kiba: Okay...even weirder. Hey, Lee, Naruto, y'all right???

Naruto:...my balls...I can't move...ouch.

Lee:...

Itachi: Lee, hello???

Lee:...

Neji: He passed out when Sea left with Sasuke.

Itachi: So that's who he is like crushin' on now.

Kiba: Yep. _nods _Lee is never gonna find true love.

Itachi: I'm goin' to spy on Sasuke and Sea. You guys in???

Kiba: Sure.

Naruto: _jumps up off ground_ HELL YES!!!!

Neji: Yeah...I'm gonna go home so I don't end up like you guys.

Kiba: What the hell is that suppost to mean??

Neji: Simple. You get caught, y'all be in the hospital for a month. _walks away_

Itachi:...okay...let's go.

_(Kiba, Naruto, & Itachi go to Pizza Hut to spy on Sasuke & Sea. Little did they know, but they had already left)_

Sea: God that pizza was nasty and for 15 bucks for a damn pepperoni pizza!!!!

Sasuke: I know. So what do you wanna do now??

Sea: Umm...Let's go to Canada for a few months and let the other worry about us.

Sasuke:...I can live with that, but I'm not payin'.

Sea: Fine by me, cuz I'm not paying either..._whips out credit card_...Itachi is!!!

Sasuke: He had it in his 14.50 when we made the bets, didn't he??

Sea: Yep and it's a gold card, too.

Sasuke: Let's go get on a plane and we can buy clothes and stuff up there!!!

Sea: Cool. C'mon. _runs to Itachi's car to go to airport

* * *

_

**An: **wow long chappy. anyways...how was it??? & if you're wondering, yes i have problems & issues. i got the idea from havin to go to this stupid concert thing for band. the 8th graders were warmin up while 7th graders waited in the gym of the middle school in Osky (yes osky is a town but its called Oskaloosa & i'm not from Osky). most of us had nothin to do, especially 3 guys & there happen to be 3 ft cones set up in the gym. so they start jumpin them. all but 1 of the guys got hit. & me & tashi were watchin it. 


	4. Fight For The Channel!

**An: **yeah chappy 5. yay!!!! ummmmm...anything in italics is an action. standard disclaimer implied.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Fight For The Channel!!**

_(Sea, Tashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Sai, & Kakashi are sitting in Sea's living room watching TV. Sea & Sasuke: sharing a chair. Itachi, Neji & Kiba: sitting on sofa. Kakashi: sitting in other chair. Shino: sitting in dark corner. Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sai: sitting on floor)_

Sea: Hey, what do y'all wanna watch???

Sasuke: _shifts under Sea_ VH1

Itachi: MTV

Neji: UFC

Kiba: Animal Planet

Sai: The art channel (**AN**: is that even a real channel??)

Chouji: Food Network

Tenten: MTV2

Shikamaru: _snores_

Kakashi: Playboy Channel (**AN: **seriously that is a channel. its in the pay-per-view section. my cuzin found it when she was lookin through the ppv.)

Everyone: PERV!!!

Hinata: CMT

Sea: Yay!!! Hinata watches CMT!!!!

Ino: I'm with Sasuke cuz America's Next Top Model is on.

Lee: Travel Channel

Sakura: Disney Channel!!!

Naruto: Discovery Channel!!!

Tashi: Colour!!!!

Sea: Ummmmmm...yeah we kinda have a problem...13 channels...1 TV.

Itachi: Who has the remote???

Sasuke: Me and Sea, so we get to pick.

Naruto: That's not fair!!!

Tashi: Yeah!!! She'll just pick what Sasuke wants!!!

Sea: Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

Neji: Yeah right. I'm pickin'. _pulls out a universal remote_

Naruto: Oh no you don't!!! _pulls out universal remote_

Ino: _pulls of universal remote _Like hell you guys are pickin'!!!

Hinata: God dammit people!!! We are watching CMT!!! _pulls out universal remote_

Tenten: _pulls out universal remote _I shall choose the channel!!!

Sakura: _pulls out yet another universal remote & prepares for the fight_

Sai: Shikamaru, give me my universal remote.

Shikamaru: _snores_

Sai: Dammit Shikamaru!!!! _tackles Shikamaru_

Itachi: I will not lose _pulls universal remote_

Lee, Chouji, & Kiba: I GETTA PICK!!!! _all pull out universal remotes_

Kakashi: Oh screw this. I'm gonna go and search Sea's room for Icha Icha Paradise.

Sea: Why the hell would I read Icha Icha Paradise?!?!?

Sasuke: I know that you don't read Icha Icha Paradise, Sea.

Sea: Thank you, Sasuke.

Tashi: Dammit!!! I can't find my universal remote!!!!

Kakashi: Still gonna search Sea's room. Anyone wanna join me???

Sea: You go in my room and I'll sick my evil cat on your fuckin face!!!

Kakashi: Touchy much, but still, I'm gonna search your room. _goes into Sea's room_

Sasuke: I'll kill him for you later.

Sea: Thanks again.

Ino: You two done so we can get this fight for the channel over with???

Sasuke: _tosses remote to Sea _I know your good with this. I've seen you beat the crap out of your little bro with it.

Everyone: _stares at Sea_

Sea:...I say VH1!!!!

Everyone: I WILL WIN!!!!

**13 Minutes Later**

Sea: Dammit Sasuke, no one's gonna give.

Sasuke: And that means what exactly???

Sea: Destroy the competition. _pulls out mini senbon needles _Here. Throw 'em at the remotes.

Sasuke: Got it. _throws senbon at Naruto's remote_

Naruto: NOOOO!!!!!!!!! MY REMOTE, IT'S DEAD!!!!!! _sobs_

Sasuke: 1 down, 10 to go. _throws senbon at Itachi's remote_

Itachi: Dammit, dammit to hell!!!!

Sasuke: _throws 2 senbon towards Tenten and Ino_

Ino: Shit!!! Dammit you Sasuke!!!

Tenten: Damn. Oh well, I'll just go join Kakashi in searching Sea's room. _walks to Sea's room._

Sasuke: 4 down, 7 to go. _throws 1 at Neji_

Neji: Sasuke you ass wipe!!! Now how the hell am I supposed to watch UFC?!?!?

Sea: _holding buttons on remote _Sasuke is not an ass wipe you jack ass of a bastard!!!

Sasuke: Sea calm down. You can kick his pretty boy ass after we win the channel.

Sea: Get Sakura's remote.

Sasuke: _throws senbon at Sakura's remote _Got it.

Sakura: I hate you Sasuke.

Sasuke: 6 down, 5 to go. _throws senbon at Tashi, Lee, and Kiba_

Tashi:..._sobs..._my remote..._sobs..._he is dead!!!!

Lee: Damn you Uchiha!!!!

Kiba: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Sasuke: 9 down, 2 to go.

Sea: Hinata and Chouji are left. _still holding buttons_

Sasuke: _throws senbon at Chouji_

Chouji: Oh well, I'm gonna go rade the fridge. _walks into kitchen_

Hinata: _throws remote at Neji _I'm out, Neji's back in.

Neji: Sweetness!!! _remote crackles and sparks_

Sasuke: _smirks_ 11 down, none to go.

Sea: Yes!!!!! Go Sasuke!!!!!! _hugs Sasuke_

Neji: You just had to ruin it didn't you, Sea???

Sea: Yes, I did. _grins_

Sasuke: Come on, Sea. Let's go kick Kakashi's pretty boy ass.

Sea: What about Neji pretty boy ass?

Sasuke: Kakashi or Neji??

Sea: Kakashi. _throws remote at Sai, hitting him in the head._

Sai: OUCH!!! What was that for?!?!?!

Sea: You'll see. _smirks and walks to bedroom with Sasuke._

Kiba & Lee: SAI HAS THE REMOTE!!! GET HIM!!!!!

Everyone: GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE!!!!! _beats the piss out of Sai._

**In Sea's Bedroom**

Kakashi: _slowly backs away from Sea_ Now, now Sea. You know that I was only kidding when I said that you read Icha Icha Paradise.

Sea: _looks at Tenten for a reason for being in her room_

Tenten: Hey don't look at me. I only came in here because Sasuke killed my remote and I had nothing better to do.

Sasuke: _whispers _This is gonna be good.

Sea: Tenten. Get out of my room.

Tenten: You got it. _runs for the door_

Sea: Now for you Kakashi. _turns towards him _What should we do with you???

Sasuke: You can always go and kick his pretty boy ass.

Kakashi: You know I'm 26 right.

Sea: _ignores Kakashi _Or we can tie him up, and throw him in the fight for the channel.

Sasuke: Your idea beats mine. _pulls some rope out of nowhere_

Kakashi: _backs into corner _Oh shit.

* * *

**An: **sorry kakashi fans but it had to happen, he went into MY room looking for ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!! that bastard had it comin. but i still love him, even if he is a perverted bastard. yeah i got the idea from when my bro & i were sittin in the livin room. i had the remote & he wanted to watch somethin else. so he goes in my mom's room & gets her remote my mom & dad where in town. me & lil bro home alone. then we start fightin over channels. yep fun. R&R!!!! 


	5. Ceiling Fan Fun!

yay another chappy!!!! ok for my friend tommy, sasuke is like my boyfriend in this fic so yeah, thats why with chappy 4. nods enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Ceiling Fan Fun!!!**

_(Sea, Sasuke, Tashi, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Itachi, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, & Temari are sitting in room 208 of Fairfield Middle School (**1**)FMS), waiting for Kakashi as usual)_

Naruto: Who are we waiting for again???

Itachi: For the last time, Kakashi!!!

Naruto: Oh _(lowers head)_

Sea: Why the Hell are we waiting for that pervert anyways???

Sasuke: _(wraps arms around Sea's waist) _Honestly, I don't know.

Temari: So what'cha guys wanna do then???

Sea: I know what we're doing. _(winks at Sasuke & leads him through a door into a huge storage room/teachers lounge)_

Gaara: Okay.

Kankuro: _(twitchs)_

Neji: Yeah.

Ino: Now what are we gonna do??

Shino:..._(climbs out window on to roof)_

Sai: I'm gonna head down to the office and gonna mess around. If y'all need me, hits the intercom button. _(leaves the room)_

Chouji: I'm goin' to the kitchen. _(walks out)_

Sakura: That's not surprising.

Hinata: _(shrugs)_ We can play Spin the Bottle.

Tenten: Problem, no bottle.

_(short silence)_

Neji: _(smirks) _Truth...or...Dare.

Lee: OH MY GOD!!!!! I WANNA PLAY!!!!!!

Girls & Lee: HELLS YEAH!!!!!!

Guys: Whatever.

Tashi: But Sea and Sasuke are still having their make-out session.

Sakura: _Sea sitting on Sasuke's lap, arms around his neck and hands in his hair. Sasuke's left arm is around Sea's waist and his right hand on the back of _

_head, pushing her lips to his, deepening the kiss. _That should be me.

_**

* * *

**_

With Sea & Sasuke

Sasuke: Got any..._(stares)_...fours???

Sea:...Go...fish.

Sasuke: _(slams fist on table & curses under breath) _Damn you're good.

Sea: _(smirks) _Thank you.

_**

* * *

**_

With Everyone Else

Shikamaru: How long have they been in there???

Kiba: Don't know, and don't care.

Temari: That's nice Kiba. _(**2**)starts drawing on the table)_

Itachi: Tashi, can I talk to you in the hall???

Everyone: OOOOOOHHH!!!!!

Tashi: _(rolls eyes) _Sure. _(walks out the door with Itachi)_

Kankuro: _(mutters) _Damn you Itachi, damn you to Hell.

Ino: _(whispers to Sakura) _I wonder what they're talkin' about.

Sakura: You're not the only one. _(points to everyone still in the room)_

Ino: Oh.

_**

* * *

**_

With Tashi & Itachi

Tashi: So, what do you want???

Itachi: Ummmm...Yeah, about tha-

Tashi: You want to ask me out & be your girlfriend, right???

Itachi: No, not really, maybe, kinda, YEAH!!!!

Tashi: Yes

Itachi: What??

Tashi: The offer, yes. _(hugs Itachi)_

Itachi: _(blushes) _

Tashi: Ohhhh, Itachi's blushing!!!

Itachi: Shut up.

Tashi: ITACHI'S BLU-

Itachi: _(slams lips to Tashi's)_

Tashi: _(pulls away & blushes)_

Itachi: _(smirks) _Now look who's blushing.

Tashi: Shut up.

_**

* * *

**_

With Everyone Else

Gaara: So what are we gonna do now??

Neji: Well let's see, Sai's in the office, Chouji's in the kitchen, Sasuke and Sea are in the officially dubbed 'make-out room,' Kakashi's still not here, and Shino's on the roof.

Kiba: That doesn't help, ya know.

_(Tashi and Itachi walk in holding hands)_

Kankuro: _(twitches)_

Shikamaru: Great, another troublesome couple.

Tashi: _(glares at Shikamaru)_

Girls: OH MY GOD!!!!! THEY LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER!!!!!!!

Guys (except Kankuro): _(sweatdrop)_

Kankuro: _(all depressed)_ I'm going to the the library if y'all need me. _(walks out of room)_

Tashi: What's with him???

Itachi: I'll tell ya later.

Tashi: Okay. Sea and Sasuke still in the-

Kiba: 'Make-out room.' Neji dubbed it that.

Tashi: So they still in there??

Neji: Yep.

Itachi: _(ear against 'make-out room' door) _Come on Tashi.

Tashi: What?!? I ain't goin' in there wi-

_**

* * *

**_

In the 'Make-out Room'

Sea: _(smirks)_ Wanna play again??

Sasuke: Bring it.

Sea: Whatever, but to let you know, I nev-

_(door slams open & Itachi drags Tashi in)_

Tashi:...

Sasuke:...

Sea: Wanna play???

Itachi: That's why we came.

_**

* * *

**_

Back in room 208

Neji: We still need something to do.

Hinata: No shit cuz.

Shikamaru: You cuss??? I've never heard you cuss.

Hinata: _(shrugs)_

Gaara: Okay, seriously, we need something to do.

Temari: _(crumples piece of paper) _Seriously. _(throws paper up, flying into one of the ceiling fans, flies and hits Ino in the face)_

Ino: What the Hell?!?!?

Everyone:..._(shift eyes at each other)..._

Lee: Oh-

Kiba: My-

Naruto: Fucking-

Neji: God.

_(everyone jumps up, scrambling to crumple up all the paper in the room and throw the balls in the fans)_

_**

* * *

**_

15 minutes later

Naruto: Dude, how the Hell did all the paper go out the window?!?!?

Temari: Don't know, but that was all the paper in here.

Kiba: Doesn't matter. We can throw socks, shoe laces, anything light.

_(everyone started taking off there shoes and throwing there shoe laces and socks in a pile)_

Tenten: This isn't enough. We need more stuff!!!!

Sakura: Like what???

Hinata: I don't know!!!!

Lee: I do!!!! _(runs out of room)_

Shikamaru: Okay.

Neji: Just wait, he knows exactly what he's doing.

Lee: _(brusts through door w/ rolls of toilet paper in his arms) _More amo anyone?!?!?

_(Everyone grabs a roll of toilet paper and starts tepee-ing the room.)_

_**

* * *

**_

In the 'Make-out Room'

Itachi: So you guys weren't making out in here??

Sea: Nope.

Tashi: And you were just playing go fish???

Sasuke: Yep.

Sea: So you guys are together now???

Itachi: Yep.

Sasuke: What is everyone else doing???

Tashi: I'll check. _(opens door and a roll of toilet paper comes flying in the room)_

Sea: Ceiling fans??

Sasuke, Tashi, & Itachi: Ceiling fans.

* * *

yay!!!!!! how was it?!?!?! yes, ceiling fans are fun. i got the idea from me & my lil bro messin around w/ his ceiling fan & we were throwing socks, paper, & in his case, underwear. yeah. so yeah. hope you liked it. R&R!!!!!!!


	6. IDAM & Shottenkirk

sorry it took so long for me to update. just been so busy between the county fair, eye appointment, baby-sittin', my lil' bro & cousin's b-day, & a whole lot of other shit. so yeah. ENJOY!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**IDAM & Fun At Shottenkirk**

_(Sea, Tashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Kakashi, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Kiba, & Chouji are sitting on the side of the road just across the street to Shottenkirk (car lot), dying of boredom.)_

Sea: _(leaning on Sasuke) _What are we gonna do?

Tashi: Yeah, seriously.

Kakashi: _(huming some gay song while reading Icha Icha Paradise)_

Itachi: Why are we always the victims of boredom?

Sai: What do ya mean? I'm not bored or a victim of anything.

Kiba: _(glares at Sai & mutters) _Lucky you.

Lee: _(mutters)_ This is so unyouthful.

Chouji: _(busy munching on some potato chips)_

Neji: I want a doughnut.

Temari: Me too. How 'bout you, Naruto?

Naruto:_ (lies on the ground, lifeless)_

Kankuro: What the hell?

Gaara: He wants a doughnut, but knows he can't have one.

Tashi: Why can't he have a doughnut?

Sea: Cuz it's **(1)**IDAM.

Sai: IDAM???

Sasuke: International Doughnut Appreciation Month.

Sai: _(nods)_

_(a car zips right though a red light)_

Itachi: Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

_(no po-po car drives by)_

Kiba: Dude...where the hell is the po-po???

Sea: In Europe.

Lee: Why the hell are they in Europe???

Sasuke: IDAM. All cops, other doughnut obsessers, and people who make doughnuts go to Europe for a month and stuff their faces with doughnuts.

_(everyone sits in silence for a moment)_

Everyone: HURRAY IDAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chouji: _(rubs stomach) _I want a damn doughnut.

Sea: Dude, there are no cops in the fucking country, and all you want is a damn douhgnut???

Tashi: You know how much fun we could have???

Temari: Seriously, if we wanted to, we could go to Shottenkirk, get the keys to every vehicle in the lot, and have a fuckin' demo durby.

Kiba: Or drive like a bunch of drunk dumb-fucks through town.

Kakashi:..._(slams book shut) _Lets do it.

_(Everyone gets up off the ground & walks across the street to Shottenkirk)_

Salesman: Hello and welcome to Shottenkirk. How can I help you?

Kakashi: Umm...Yeah. Can we have the keys to test drive some of these vehicles?

Salesman: Sure, I'll go get th- Oh my God _(looks at Sea)_...Sea is that you???

Sea: _(turns back to Sasuke & faces Salesman)_ OMG, **(2)**Jesse!!! _(hugs Jesse)_

Sasuke: _(jealously)_ You know him?

Sea: _(turns to Sasuke)_ Chill Sasuke, he's just a friend. _(turns back to Jesse)_ But Jesse, you work here?

Jesse: Yeah. So these your friends?

Sea: Yeah. _(points to Sasuke) _Sasuke, my boyfriend. _(points to Tashi & Itachi) _My friend Tashi and Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

Tashi: _(waves like a retard) _HI!!!!

Itachi: _(puts arm around Tashi's shoulders protectively(sp?) _Hey.

Sasuke: They're dating.

Jesse: _(nods)_

Sea: _(points to Kakashi) _That's the group's biggest pervert, Kakashi-

Kakashi: _(talking to Sai)_

Sea: -And the guy he's talkin' to is the artist of the group, Sai.

Tashi: HEY, I'M AN ARTIST, TOO!!!!!!!!!

Jesse: Okay then.

Sasuke: _(points to Naruto) _The loud, blonde kid is Naruto.

Naruto: HI JESSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(jumping around with Tashi)_

Tashi: I LOVE **(3)**JOHNNY DEPP!!!!!!!!

Itachi: _(slaps hand to forehead & sighs) _We already went over this, Tashi. Johnny Depp is your favorite celebrity. You love _me_.

Tashi: _(stops jumping around) _Yes, I know Itachi, but I can love a celebrity, too!!!!!!

Jesse: _(turns back to Sea & Sasuke) _Okay...don't let Tashi _or_ Naruto drive anything.

Sasuke: Yeah, wasn't plannin' on it.

Sea: _(points to Temari) _And that blonde girl is Temari and she's talkin' to her brothers. Gaara is the red-haired guy-

Sasuke: -And Kankuro is the guy with make-up.

Kankuro: IT'S NOT MAKE-UP, DUCK ASS!!!!

Sea: SHUT THE HELL UP, KANKURO!!!!!

Tashi: _(jumps around & points at people)_ And the fat guy is Chouji, and the guy with a bowl-cut is Lee, and the guy with long, shi- _(Itachi covers Tashi's mouth)_

Itachi: Sorry about that, but the guy with long, _brown_ hair is Neji, and the guy he's talkin' to is Kiba.

Sea: And that's the gang. There's more, but they didn't come.

Jesse: Okay then. So, you wanted to test drive some vehicles, right?

Sasuke: Yeah, kinda.

Jesse: Well, since y'all are Sea's friends, and I can trust Sea, I'm gonna let you guys have all the keys.

Tashi: GASP!!!!

Jesse: Sea, don't let Tashi drive ANYTHING that's new.

Sea: Yeah, will do.

_(Jesse hands Sea the keys & walks off)_

Sai: So...

Tashi: _(jumping around)_ I WANT TO DRIVE THE MINI COOPER!!!!!!!!

Naruto: _(jumps around with Tashi) _ME TOO!!!!!!!!

Sea: Okay, just chill for a minute.

Tashi: But I wanna-

Itachi: Yes, Tashi, they know you wanna drive the Mini Cooper.

Sasuke: Sea...how the hell are we gonna do this???

Sea: Okay everyone. Go walk around the lot to see if there is anything you wanna _test _drive.

Neji: But what if we already know what we wanna drive? Oh, and Tashi, I heard that 'shit' comment of yours. _(glares)_

Tashi: _(puts hands up in the air)_ Hey, **(4)**at least I was speakin' the truth.

Sea: Tashi, stop using my lines and Neji, just go look.

_(Everyone, but Sea and Sasuke, walk in different directions around the car lot)_

Sea: I'm guessing you already know what you wanna drive, am I right?

Sasuke: Yes, you are correct. And you do, too?

Sea: As a matter of fact, I do. _(points to a black Corvette)_

Sasuke: Someone has an expensive taste.

Sea: Yes, I know. And you will be driving what, may I ask?

Sasuke: _(shoves hands in pants pockets) _Honestly, I want to see how well you drive.

Sea: Well, you'll have to wait about another _(looks at bracelet)_ dammit, I swear to God this damn thing is a frickin' watch.

Sasuke: _(smirks) _Come on, lets take a drive.

Sea: Even if you are my boyfriend, you have to wait like everyone else.

_(Tashi, Itachi, Neji, and Kiba walk over to Sea and Sasuke)_

Tashi: _(calmly) _I want to drive the black Mini Cooper.

Sasuke: _(whispers to Itachi) _What the hell happened to the screaming and hyper-ness???

Itachi: _(whispers back) _A little thing called **(5)**dark chocolate.

Sea: Okay, Tashi. What about the rest of you?

Kiba: The yellow H3, please.

Sea: Wow, manners...honestly, I didn't think you had it in ya, Kiba.

Neji: _(points to a Nissan Titan) _I think I'll take it in silver.

Itachi: And I will be supervising Tashi. We all know that chocolate effect isn't gonna last very long.

Sasuke: Smart idea.

_(Temari, Kakashi, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, & Chouji walk up to the group)_

Kakashi: The 2007 Ford Mustang GT 500 Shelby.

Sea: _(still holding all the keys)_ Okay.

Sai: The new Cadillac CTS looks nice.

Temari: _(points to a red Corvette Convertible)_

Gaara: The new Jeep Liberty is good.

Sasuke: Lee, Chouji???

Chouji: Too hungry to drive. _(points to Chinese __restaurant) _I'll be over there. _(walks away)_

Kankuro: I'm ridin' with Gaara.

Sea: Lee, what will you be driving???

Lee: Nothing special, just a Dodge Charger.

Sasuke: So, Sea, just give 'em there keys and lets go.

Tashi: Where's Naruto???

Kakashi: He said he has the keys to...whatever he's driving.

Sea: Okay then..._(starts handing out keys) _I will be keeping the rest of the keys just so Jesse won't get as pissed that every car in the lot is destroyed.

_(Everyone walks to their choosen car)_

Sasuke: _(walks to black Corvette) _Come on, Sea. I wanna see your driving skills.

Sea: Just a minute, Sasuke. _(pulls out cell phone) _

Sasuke: What are you doing???

Sea: Just turning it off, I don't want any distractions while driving.

Sasuke: _(grabs Sea's wrist) _Whatever. Let's go. _(drags Sea to the Corvette)_

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto: _(messin' around under the hood of some vehicle)_ Come on. Start already. Don't end up bein' a piece of shit like everything else in the lot.

_**With Tashi & Itachi**_

Tashi: HOLY SHIT!!!! GOD DAMN ASS WIPE _(flips off a passing truck)_

Itachi: _(hands on dashboard) _HOLY SHIT MY ASS!!!!! SLOW THE HELL DONW!!!!!!

Tashi: WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!?!?! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GONNA GET ARRESTED!!!!!!

Itachi: Tashi, calm down.

Tashi: HELL NO!!!!! THIS IS TOO MUCH FUCKING FUN TO CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!

Itachi: _(mutters something about his will & funeral)_

_**With Kakashi**_

Kakashi: This field is perfect for some muddin'. _(grabs cell phone) _God damn thing is dead. _(Throws phone on the at the wind sheild)_

_**With Neji**_

Neji: This way too much fuckin' fun. _(rips around in the Wal-Mart parking lot) _What the hell??? There's a CB in this thing???

_**With Sasuke & Sea**_

Sasuke: _(sitting in passenger seat) _Damn Sea, you have _terrible_ driving skills.

Sea: Shut the hell up. It's harder then it is in **(6)**Need For Speed Underground 2.

Voice 1: Yo, anyone there??? It's Neji on the CB in the Titan.

Sea: _(attempts to grab CB)_

Sasuke:_ (grabs CB before Sea) _Neji?? What the hell??? You have a CB???

Neji: Yeah I do. I see you do, too.

Sea: Yeah, I forgot to tell everyone that Jesse put a CB radio in every vehicle cuz he had nothing to do one day.

Sasuke: WATCH THE ROAD, I'LL TALK TO NEJI!!!!

Neji: _(crackle of the CB)_ I take it Sea isn't as good a driver as you thought???

Sasuke: Exactly.

Sea: Neji, you ass wipe, you're **DEAD**.

Neji: Oh shit. _(CB crackles then clicks)_

Sasuke: He's turned off the CB.

Sea: I don't give a shit cuz he's still gonna die.

_**With Temari**_

Temari: OH HELL YEAH!!!! TIME TO RIP UP SOME DIRT!!!!!! _(drives into a ditch)_

_**Now To See What Kiba Is Doing**_

Kiba: _(sitting in a McDonald's drive-through) _Yeah, can I get 2 double cheeseburgers, a double quarter pounder, a large fry, and a large shake.

Voice 2: Okay, so 2 double cheeseburgers, a double quarter pounder, a large fry, and a large shake. Will that be all?

Kiba: That will do it.

Voice 2: Okay, that will be $12.48. Please pull up to the first window.

_**Now For Sai**_

_(A black Cadillac CTS is sitting in a ditch, air bags deployed, and our dear friend, Sai, is sitting in the driver seat, out cold.)_

_**With Gaara, Kankuro, & Lee**_

Kankuro: _(leaning half way out of the front passenger window, yelling at Lee) _OKAY, LEE. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS RAM THE WALL!!!!

Gaara: Kankuro, you know he is parked right next to us. You don't have to yell.

Lee: _(yells back to Kankuro) _YOU GOT IT!!!!!!

_**And Back To Naruto**_

Naruto: _(engine turns over) _Oh hell yeah!!! _(slams hood of whatever the hell the vehicle is closed)_

_**Now Back To Sea & Sasuke**_

Sasuke: _(bracing self by putting feet on dashboard)_ Okay Sea, you can slow down now.

Sea: Sasuke, you maybe my boyfriend, but I will do as I please. _(rips steering wheel to the left, causing the car to peel out)_

Voice 3: Sea, Sasuke, anyone there??? It's Naruto.

Sea: _(grabs CB) _Naruto? Where the hell are you???

Naruto: I was in the shop with the fuckin' awesome monster truck.

Sasuke: _(snatches CB from Sea) _You watch the road and I'll talk to the dope.

Naruto: You know I can hear you, right???

Sasuke: Yes, I actually do know that.

Voice 4: _(very pissed off tone) _Sea, get back to the lot, **now.** And that goes for the rest of you.

Sea: _(whispers) _Oh shit, Sasuke turn the CB off.

Sasuke: _(quickly turns the CB off) _Was that Jesse???

Sea: _(frightenly nods)_

_**Back At The Lot**_

Jesse: _(pacing infront of the gang) _Okay, so who's idea was this???

Everyone: _(heads hung low, avoiding eye contact)_

Jesse: I asked you all a question. Who's idea was this?

Sea: _(raises head slightly)_ I did...Jesse.

Temari: _(whispers) _Thanks for takin' the heat.

Jesse: Sea...Why didn't you tell me???

Sea: _(mutters) _I don't know.

Jesse: You don't know? You don't know?!?!?

Sasuke: Hey!!! Don't yell at my girlfriend like that!!!!

Jesse: _(ignores Sasuke) _Sea, you know you could have told me. I would have understood.

Sea: _(just hangs head even lower, if that was possible)_

Sasuke: _(holds Sea and glares at Jesse)_

Jesse: Sea, give me the keys.

Sea: _(tosses keys to Jesse)_

Jesse: _(takes off a shiny silver key & throws the rest through the window of the building) _

Everyone: _(stares at Jesse awkwardly)_

Jesse: Come on people!!! Let's go tear up the town!!! _(runs to a big black Dodge)_

Tashi: SWEET!!!!! _(drags Itachi to the Mini Cooper)_

_(Everyone heads to the vehicle they were just driving)_

Sea: _(sitting in passenger sear of the Corvette, smiling) _Jesse, I should have known you would have done that.

Sasuke: _(raises eyebrows) _He was plannin' on doin' that???

Sea: He always does that angry the happy with it thing.

Sasuke: Oh.

_(In the end, every car is pretty smashed up...no one was seriously injured, just a couple bruises)_

* * *

**1-** IDAM is not a real holiday, but it should be.

**2-** No, I dont have a friend named Jesse who works at Shottenkirk. Jesse is actually my distant cousin's dad.

**3-** The Johnny Depp thing actually happened. Tashi was running around in circles screaming Johnny Depp over and over again.

**4-** The whole 'Hey, at least I'm speakin' the truth' thing, yeah thats my thing & I always say that cuz I tend to lie a lot.

**5-** Yes, Tashi likes dark chocolate and sugar and caffine doesn't make her hyper.

**6-** Yeah, I cant drive worth a shit in the real world. I'm way better in a video game then in real life.

So??? how was it??? it's not my best chapter i think. but yeah. **_R&R!!!!!_**


	7. Independence Day

A late 4th of July tribute. I came up with it on the way to Keosauqua, Iowa & I luckily had a notebook on hand. So enjoy!!! R&R

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Independence Day**

_(Down by the river in the small town of Keosauqua, Sea & Sasuke are sitting on a very blue blanket, in the back of a Nissan Titan, waiting for the fireworks to start.)_

Sea: _(looks at Sasuke)_ What time is it???

Sasuke: _(looks at watch) _9:03, why?

Sea: So if it's 9:03, and judging by the lightness out, they will be starting the fireworks in about...thirty minutes.

Sasuke: You just acting like you know what you're talkin' about?

Sea: _(give Sasuke a strange look) _And what if I am???

Sasuke: Admit it and you can have..._(smirks)_...a cookie.

Sea: _(evil glare) _You're good. Now give me a cookie.

Sasuke: You didn't admit that you were acting, so no cookie for Sea. _(stuffs a chocolate chip cookie in mouth)_

Sea: _(sighs in defeat) _Fine, you win. I was acting. _(deep breath) _Now give me a damn cookie.

Sasuke: _(hands cookie to Sea) _You'll do anything for a cookie, wouldn't you???

Sea: _(stuffs entire cookie in mouth) _Mow _(swallows cookie) _No, I only do reasonable things for a cookie.

Sasuke: _(smirks) _So, for a cookie, you'd kiss me???

Sea: Hn.

Sasuke: Is that a yes or a no??

_(something shoots into the sky & explodes with a extemely loud boom)_

Sea: _(jumps into Sasuke's lap)_ HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!!!!!!!

Sasuke: _(smirks, yet again) _You're afraid of the loud ones, aren't you???

Sea: No, I love the loud ones. It's just they never launch a loud one for the beginning.

Sasuke: _(rolls eyes)_

Sea: Seriously, they usually fire off a big, colorful one first.

Sasuke: Sure, _(puts arm around Sea's shoulders) _and if you lay down, you'll see the fireworks better and won't end up with a stiff neck.

Sea: But gettin' a stiff neck is just part of the celebration!!!

Sasuke: Whatever. _(forces Sea to lay down and watch the fireworks)_

_**10 minutes later**_

Sasuke: _(puts arm around Sea's shoulders again) _This is so enjoyable.

Sea: _(lays head on Sasuke's chest) _I know.

_(a cell phone begins to ring)_

Sasuke: _(answers phone) _Hello.

_(unaudible voice mumbles something) _

Sasuke: Yeah.

_(unaudible voice, yet again. here someone yell in the backround) _

Sasuke: Just do it.

_(unaudible screaming and yelling. then a bang) _

Sasuke: Whatever. _(closes phone)_

Sea: _(looks at Sasuke with a questioning look on face) _Who was that???

Sasuke: My idiot brother.

Sea: Where's he at? It sounded like he was over by where they're launchin' the fireworks.

Sasuke: Yeah, that's where he is. Now, watch the fireworks.

_(another explosive is launched into the air, exploding into a big red heart)_

Sea: _(looks at Sasuke) _I'm guessing your call from Itachi had something to do with this???

Sasuke: _(smiles)_ Actually it did.

Sea: _(smiles back and kisses Sasuke)_

Sasuke: _(kisses back)_

Sea: _(pulls away) _Now, where's my cookie???

Sasuke: _(smirks) _Right here. _(puts cookie half way into his mouth)_

Sea: _(glares) _Smart ass.

Sasuke: _(removes cookie from his mouth) _That's why you love me.

_**Over At the Launch Site**_

Voice 1: ITACHI, THIS IS FRIGGIN' AWESOME!!!!!!!

Itachi: I had a feeling it would be.

Voice 2: LAUNCH ANOTHER ONE, TASHI!!!!!

Tashi: LAUNCHING AWAY, DEIDARA!!!!!

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short, but oh well. How was it??? Yes, I did have to do the whole kiss thing. Sorry if I offended anyone w/ that. And its true, I **LOVE** chocolate chip cookies. 


End file.
